The Winters Tale parts 1 thru 3
by Laluna-Wulf
Summary: This was a story I wrote as a sorta fanfiction of a fanfiction. The original project was started by a friend of mine and was called Gundam Fantasy...


Story Disclaimer: Nothing of Gundam belongs to me not the characters, save for my own lil creations that pop up here. The original story idea was made for a Doujinshi project called Gundam Fantasy started by my best friend Malice. After talking we goofed around with a few idea's and thus this story was born after months of story writing back and forth.

The basic idea of Gundam Fantasy was to take all Gundam characters and stick them into a fantasy based setting. The book mostly follows the ever popular Gundam Wing Characters. Those represented in the story are their children and family relations, though the original GW cast makes their appearance here and there. Therefor this story is mostly about the OC's or if you want to call them Mary Sues (Though they really don't feel Mary Sue-ish to us).

I do hope that you all enjoy this piece of writing as I have enjoyed writing it. All chapters will be posted in sections of three. So in a sence here are parts 1, 2, and 3.

The Winters Tale

Part 1

She smiled slightly, watching the snow being kicked up from the ground. Her pale face lightly brushed against the sleeves of the velvet material of her dress. Her skin cooled a bit feeling the slight brisk afternoon air against it. Her cheeks flushed slightly but the rose pink color of her lips curled into a smile as her children ran around outdoors. Nearly six months into her latest pregnancy, she had been use to the occassional fevers that came around. Slowly she sat up in the chair that was placed near the window as her smallest born child toppled over during play. Her fears where calmed as she watched her smallest daughter get picked up by her father and settled onto her own two feet once more.

The mother of the five young rascels outside smiled a bit and leaned back into her chair. Her deep teal blue eyes closed lightly as she rubbed at her stomach. Cecilia Winner-Chang had no regrets in her life and the path that she chose to this very day. She was still deeply inlove with the person for whom she was having all five, no correction all six of her children for. She sighed softly and remembered times of long since past and the young man brought to this realm from a far off place to be the heir to Chang family name and title of the Empress's Lightning Mage. She had always been smitten with him and their relationship grew over time like a plant soon giving bloom to their first kiss and further down in years their first night as man and wife.

Cecilia's cheeks felt warm and she opened her eyes to find the familiar face hanging over hers. She smiled softly as he reached over and lightly touched her forhead, "... I'm fine Ta'lon......"

".... You are.... not well again." he replied softly his voice sounded like the wind through the tree's. Having lived in the mortal realm for so long it still had not changed though he had over time taken less breaks between his words.

She smiled softly and gently reached up to touch his hand, "Ta'lon........ we've been over this before you know I get this during my sixth month of pregnancy I am fine really....."

He didn't give her much choice in the matter as his arms gently wrapped around her slender form and picked her up out of the chair. "Still...... you.. should not be so close... to the window......"

"The cool air felt nice I am over heating...."

"All the more reason..... why you should stay in bed..." the lightning mage replied looking at her with obsidian colored eyes. "Please do not argue with me..."

Cecilia sighed softly and leaned against her husband, "...... could you bring the children inside soon... I dont' want them to get sick...... especially not Meiran....."

Gently setting his wife and covering her once more he nodded and closed his eyes vanishing from sight only to be seen marching the young 'dragons' back into the room.

Meiran scoffed but removed her wet things and carefully laid them out to dry near by the fire place as did her brothers and sisters. She had two older sisters and two older bothers and the sixth child was hopefully to be a little boy. Their first child had been a boy whom they had named Hsin, his hair a fair blonde color while his skin slightly darker like his fathers, his eyes where blue like his mothers. Following him in next of order was Leila, whose hair and eyes where dark like her fathers but with her mothers features and pale skin tone. Their third and fourth child came to them as a set as both a daughter and a son, their names Seif (the boy) and Hua (the girl) looked much alike in features and hair color but the girls eyes where teal blue like her mother, and the son had obsidian colored eyes like his father. The current youngest was named Meiran and she carried with her much of her fathers traits. Out of all of them only two children had been gifted with the ability to become full dragons like their father, which was Hsin and Meiran both doning the small horns of a dragon. While the remaining three remained mostly human but where able to call upon their magics from their father's heritage.

None the less they loved their children very deeply and had been blessed with the appereance of the sixth and hopefully last child in their family. Cecilia leaned back against the pillows and smiled lovingly as she gently stroked her stomach, "Ta'lon...... come bring the children I felt the small one kick...... this one will be very active I can tell......"

Meiran was the first to run back over and lightly touched her mothers swollen stomach, "the baby better be nice and not kick mommy too much....." her face scrunched into a small scowl as she felt the movement.

Cecilia laughed softly and picked up her daughter to fix the girls hair, "You kicked just as much so do not scold the child....."

Hsin walked over and calmly touched the swollen stomach, "........ the baby.... will be healthy?" He spoke much like his father had done but only when he became deeply troubled about things. He knew his mother was not well and worried for her as much as his father had.

"I'll be fine Hsin........ thank you.... why dont' you go take Meiran and get her a book to read...."

Hsin nodded and reached over to take Meiran, "Yes mother...."

Ta'lon watched Cecilia standing off to one side then reached over to lightly touched her forhead, "....... I will...... go get your father to make sure you are alright...."

"You worry too much....." she replied looking up at him but was thankful for his concern.

"If I do not then who will....." he replied gently kissing the temple of her head before leaving her side for the moment.

Part 2

Having fetched his father-in-law swiftly the now older lightning mage made his way back towards his bed chambers. His worry was for his wife and nothing else except for the safety of his children could pull him away from his task.

Quatre Winner followed his son-in-law at a slower pace for he was not the youthful man he was in those years past. Age and wounds from battles previous had taken their toll on him. His lover Trowa also felt the toll of ageing but it would not let them take away from enjoying their days together. Their wife and mother of their four beautiful children still remained more youthful then they had always bringing with her the scent of the flowers of her name sake. But if it was not for her, he would not be here now coming to see his daughter as she carried his sixth grandchild.

He entered the room to find that his lovers daughter Talia was already there and tending to the small group of young that now played and interacted with the wolf pups that belonged to that side of his family. Quatre smiled at his dear hearts eldest child and nodding towards her as he walked into his daughters room. Smiling softly he watched Cecilia lay there looking serene and peaceful much like their wife had been while she carried thier children.

"And ..... how are you feeling Cecilia?" he asked reaching over and feeling her forhead.

Slowly opening her eyes she smiled, "I am doing well father..... despite Ta'lon's insistance that this will get worse before the end..... "

"My dear Cecilia..... he loves you so very much and cannot help but worry......" the older wind mage replied smiling at her as he checked for other signs of the illness lasting longer. He smiled seeing this as nothing more then a simple cold. "Is there anything you needed Cecilia?"

"A bowl of soup would be lovely....." she replied gently then smiled at Ta'lon who left the room upon hearing that his wife needed a bowl of soup.

Quatre chuckled softly and rubbed his daughters stomach, "He loves you greatly....... "

"I know father..... and he is very good with the children......" she smiled, "I cannot wait till this one is born into this world..... this world that we all fought for to protect and to keep the peace......"

Smiling the older of the two wind mages kissed the top of his child's forhead, "I know you did Cecilia...... and we are all proud of you ......."

Cecilia blushed softly then kissed her father's cheek, "Thank you.... so is everything alright?"

"Just a simple cold...... don't push yourself for now Cecilia...... and I know it will be hard with the children ... which is why Talia most likely moved back into the palace......"

"....... so I noticed..... she likes living in that house just far enough from the palace..."

"Yes...... but atleast she is close by...." Quatre reminded her so she would not be sadden by the distance her older sister had put up.

Part 3

Talia Barton has naturally liked to keep her distance from people. It felt right to her to be home among the animals of the forest, children, and her own immediate family. To her everyone else made her on edge and despite the fact she didn't mind talking to others she still remained wary of them. The third generation water mage knew her father had a more difficult life style and always wondered if that sort of edge came naturally to him or where they a product of treatement from his youth. No matter what the answer was it still wouldn't have changed her feelings towards him. Nothing could. To her, he was still the strong pack leader that held her small body in his arms and protected her from being crushed by the heavy bodies of the older wolves.

Shaking her head slightly she remembered that she was watching over her nieces and nephews. Glancing towards where her younger sister lay she looked releived to find her resting. Each pregnancy her sister became ill for a short time, but atleast she would recover and be well in time for the baby to be born. Her 'wind father', which was how they had come to make difference between the two fathers they had, was currently sitting besides her. Talia shifted in her seat and watched the wolf pups run around with the little dragons. Her mind still thinking back to her family and the parents she had been raised by.

To most it would seem strange to have two fathers and one mother. Yet two girls born at the same time would each look so drastically different. Not to mention that their bother looked like a mix between both fathers and mother. Then again her mother was not fully human, and her fathers loved her no less. Her mother, to Talia's state of mind reminded her as a flower in full bloom always in the glow of silver light of the moon. Gentle, fragile and beautiful to look at but also life giving and strong in many ways. But now was not the time for her to think of the new Empress' advisor. Now was the time to stop the littlest dragon from hurting the wolf pup by mistake.

With speed and skill she scooped up the young Meiran and smiled slightly from beneath her long bangs, "Now Meiran....... remember your training.. the wolves are not magic so they cannot defend themselves if you do that......"

Meiran blinked then looked down towards the pup who currently was tugging on the water mages boot. "..... I ....... be more careful...."

"Good girl......" Talia replied carefully setting Meiran down and picking up the wolf, _Little cub.... why do you place your teeth into my boots?_

_Take away fun...._ the small greyish wolf yipped at her then panted lovingly, _Hungry...._

The water mage or leader of the pack of wolves that lived within the walls of Sanq Kingdom laughed as she placed the pup on the floor only to be soon surrounded by the full litter of pups, all demanding something to eat, _Do not look at me to feed you I am not your nurse mother..... your mother is right by the door go feed yourself......_


End file.
